Goosebumps House of No Return: Lori escapes
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: A month after being trapped in the haunted house, Lori finds a way to escape the ghosts and the haunted house for good. But what would happen when she meets Chris again? Will she get back at him for the deal he made, or will she decide to leave them to their fate?


**_This is the second story in the Goosebumps that I've decided to write about. Since watching the Goosebumps series, and reading the books. I suddenly felt inspired to write a story._ _  
So Its going to take a lot of time for me to create a sizable idea for the story, I'm not sure if it will be a horror but I will do the best that I can.  
I don't own the characters of Goosebumps, but you can enjoy the new story after the twist. So here is the after math to the House of No Return._**

 ** _Goosebumps, the House of No Return; Lori escapes._**

The day started off like any other day in the summer time.  
It was only a whole month and another night ever since the dark night of the initiation, Lori and her friends Robbie and Nathan had brought Chris to the House of No return under the belief that they were just heading for the mall.  
At the end, the new kid had struck a fast bargain with the ghosts themselves before getting out through the back door. The bargain was for him to be released from the house in exchange for the three to enter the house and replace him as the new children of the ghosts.  
After that dark fateful night, Lori and her two friends were each trapped in the prison of the house of no return, condemned to imprisonment as replacements of the Ghost's children forever for their misdeed in tricking Chris and trying to force him into their Danger Incorporated club initiation.  
But that didn't stop the young teenage girl Lori from trying to find a way to get out of the house alive.

In the following month of their captivity, Chris was happy to be out of the house of those two creepy Ghosts and that he had made sure that he was far away from it as possible. As he knew now that those three teenagers were real jerks in town, Chris had found life in the new town to be as easy as anything else.  
Knowing that the three Danger club members; Robbie the leader and his friends, Nathan and Lori were still held as captive children to the ghosts of the haunted house, Chris went around the town during the daytime and he had made some new friends at the local arcade.  
These new friends were from different part of the town but then he started to feel sorry for one of them at least, like Lori as he heard her doubts about keeping him inside.

On the following week in the daytime, after the night he was tricked into going to the house and locked in there for the hour of that night, Chris was in the convenience store when he had learnt that each of Robbie, Lori and Nathan's parents, their mothers and fathers had filed them on the missing children case with the police and the neighborhood began searching for them for a couple of weeks until one of them had guessed that they might have ran away from the town.  
The case was closed and the search was over.

But a couple of weeks within the next month, Chris decided to go to the house to see if he can speak with the ghosts and to ask if they could maybe release or have a talk with Lori alone by any chance.  
During the daylight of Saturday Chris woke up that morning and got himself dressed, he came down and had breakfast with his mom at the table.  
Slipping on a jacket in the hour after his breakfast, he told his mum that he was going out to see some friends which she allowed him to do before he went out the door.  
Leaving his house, he went down the street leading to the house of no return.

It was only an hour's walk since he left his house and walked down the street where he met Robbie and the two members of danger Incorporated. Chris was just coming towards the house; his feet were literally walking upon the grounds when he looked up at the top of the house.  
His eyes caught the sight of a runaway girl who was climbing up before she had reached an open window of the house and entered the house through that top window, Chris stopped in his tracks as he watched for almost a few seconds when the window closed in.

Knowing the runaway might be in danger of being noticed by those ghosts inside the house, he went up towards the front door when all of a sudden a scream was heard from inside the house.  
Chris stepped backwards to look up at the window, but he saw no one standing at the window or anything.  
With his new found courage Chris went towards the front door.  
He pushed it in to open it but Chris had found that the door was barred up in front of him before he could get inside the house to stop the girl from going further in or at least to save her.  
He realised that it was too late for him to save the strange girl.

 ** _Back at the Wakely house._**

Chris' mother Mrs Wakely was just sitting on the couch in the living room.  
She was reading a new book she bought during the week, she was reading it whilst listening to the TV in the living room after she had come home from finishing work.  
As she was just enjoying her hour relaxing in her seat before making dinner, the news report suddenly appeared on during the adverts; It stated that on the top news of the day, there was a stranded girl who bears the resemblance of a girl named Lori Fisher and she had been found wandering in the streets by the police car.  
Reportedly the Police car was just driving down along the road and they turned the corner to another street way when the officer in the passenger seat turned his head to the side and he saw that she was on the street. When they caught up with her, they found that she was pale and dehydrated.  
Lori herself was looking so frightened as well but she was still alive after a month yet deeply afraid and silent.

Along the way to the police station, the police car passed by Chris Wakely who was on his way to the police station when he saw the car on the road.  
He waved for them to stop the car. As they stopped, Chris approached the car door to speak to the police officer when he saw Lori sitting still in the back seat with her arms wrapped around herself. He asked if the police could take him to the station, the police man nodded before Chris turned and opened the passenger door.  
As he climbed in the back, Chris kept to the side to stay away from Lori during the ride down to the station.

An hour after they arrived at the police station, Chris went to an office where he told the police his story.  
In his story, he told one of the detectives, he was taking a walk across town to see if he can find something to do when he suddenly heard someone scream in the old house on the hill, he rushed up to the front door to find it jammed. Meanwhile in the next interrogation room, Lori took a moment alone to gather her thoughts before she was able to talk to one of the police officers who stepped into the interrogation room to talk about what happened to her.  
There she told him and his partner the truth, that she and two of her friends had brought Chris against his will to the haunted house.  
Detailing to the officers who listened that they waited for over an hour before they went into the haunted house of no return to find Chris.  
As they were exploring the house, she and her friends wound up getting trapped inside as the doors were all locked and barred up by two ghosts who actually haunted the house for years and they had wanted them to be their children.

Unfortunately the two police officers didn't take the story into any interest.  
Both the police officer and his partner looked at each other, their minds were skeptical about the story as they've heard about it lots of times, but they didn't believe the story she was telling them here at this time. Therefore the first officer reprimanded her for trespassing on the public property whilst the other officer mentioned that she should be reprimanded also for making up such wild stories about ghosts and for her part in going along with this cruel prank.  
But she insisted that her two friends Robbie and Nathan were still inside the house.  
The first officer silenced her mid sentence her before she told one of them to go to the house and see for himself.  
With that, the two cops just sent her to one of the cells to take time to think whilst their colleagues make a call her parents to tell them that their daughter is save but also to have them send her to a therapist. Later that day upon learning from Chris that she was telling the truth about the cruel prank and her friends who were still inside the house, the first officer had decided to speak to one of the detectives who were previously on the case, to have him call for a team to investigate the house.

It wasn't until the next day when the two police officers had arrived at the house.  
They even brought a few other officers as back up encase things turn south.  
Approaching the doorway, the second officer busted the door inwards before he entered the front door after his partner.  
They each combed the whole place until they went into one of the rooms upstairs and thus found the kids there.  
But what they found was the bodies of Robbie and Nathan along with the body of another girl who was reported as a runaway from another city at about a few miles from the town, they were inside the bedroom of the house but they looked as if they were both scared to death by something inside.  
The group of police officers went outside the doorway to call for an ambulance.  
The last officer was a few steps ahead from the doorway of the house when the door suddenly closed up by itself behind him, making a bang. Turning to look at the door which had closed up, the policeman dismissed that as the wind blowing the door closed behind them.

A while later whilst there was still daylight, a couple of ambulances had arrived on the block.  
One of the officers opened the door and kept it open whilst the paramedics stepped into the house through the front door, each of three pairs carried stretchers for the bodies.  
They went up the stairs with the stretchers before each of the pairs had come down, carrying the three teenage bodies out of the house through the front doorway.  
They took them to the ambulance before the police got out of the house and closed the door.  
After the bodies were loaded up, the paramedics brought them to the coroners for a crime scene examination whilst another police officer went to the Wakely house.  
Once he was inside the house, he spoke with Chris Wakely, asking him a few new questions on the day he saw the boys. He answered their questions.  
The police officer himself started to believe his side of the story stating that he hadn't seen the boys Robbie and his friend Nathan since they and Lori had tried to scare him for refusing to be in their silly club.  
Chris left out anything to do with ghosts, stating that he didn't believe in ghosts but he also stated that he managed to get out through the back door and left before the three went inside and he was no where near at the time that the two boys had died in some accident.

It was after hearing Chris' side and without anything to follow, the police officer decided that Robbie might have developed a panic attack which caused him to have heart problems as did Nathan who died an hour after Robbie died. Another police officer had also confirmed their view on the story, stating that Robbie and Nathan had died of fright as did the girl who got inside the house and got scared to death as well which was confirmed from the autopsy report.  
Seeing no fowl play on the subject, the police in town had chosen to drop the case and close the subject after a couple of days.  
But during those couple of days, another police officer who was a female was to Lori's parents' house to talk to them about the case. It was a while after she arrived at the house, she warned Lori not to make any more cruel pranks on Chris Wakely or anyone else under any circumstances and for her to keep on attending some psychiatric therapy sessions and most of all. The female officer stated a warning for her to stay away from the house, Lori's parents agreed to those conditions.

 ** _A couple of weeks later._**

It was only a couple of weeks after the whole case was closed; the police detective had given their full reports to the media.  
In an interview, the officers gave their story on the victims and the outcome of their families who were in grief about what had happened to the children.  
They placed warnings for people to stay away from the house as its a crime scene.  
Chris Wakely went back to his normal life whilst Lori went through a week of psychiatry appointments to get her head straight so that they can rehabilitate her and she can forget about talking anymore on the subject of the ghosts living inside the house or at least the house being all haunted.

One day during the last couple of weeks before the start of the school year, Chris Wakely was at home enjoying a little reading in his room when he finished his book.  
Looking outside his window, he decided to take a walk around the neighbourhood. He placed the book on his desk before he went out of his room.  
Heading downstairs, Chris shouted to his mom in the living room. "Hey mom, I'm just going out for a walk."

"Okay Chris, just don't be out too late. I don't want to have to pick you up at the police station like last time. And if you meet some new friends, be sure to invite them to the house, deal?" said Mrs Wakely.

"Alright mom, that's a deal." Chris said before he took his jacket from the hangers on the side, opening the door he went outside his house.  
Walking from the front door onto the walkway, he turned to the left path. Chris then took a long walk across the sidewalk.  
It was an hour into his walk as he was heading along a few houses when someone appeared from behind him and spooked him. "Hi Chris."  
To his surprise, it was Lori who stood behind him and she was looking furious.  
"Lori, what are you doing here?" asked Chris, through a few breaths.  
Lori responded by punching him in the face with her left fist.  
"That was for making that stinkin deal with those two damn ghosts, do you know how hard it was to hide from that ghost woman in the upstairs? She wanted to dress me up in one of those girly dresses and play with dolls with her. And no thanks to you two of my best friends from Danger Incorporated are dead."  
Chris stood there on his feet, he felt stunned by the punch Lori threw on his face.  
"Well you shouldn't have helped your friends trick me and then shove me into that haunted house in the first place. It was because of you guys that I had to stand and make that deal with the ghosts." Chris shouted at Lori, pushing her away from him. When she raised her hand to punch him again, she swung on Chris. But he stepped back before he stepped up and then he punched her in the eye. She staggered back from him before she fell on her back.

Now sitting on her behind, she started crying her eyes out whilst Chris stood on the spot in front of her.  
"You should have just left me alone." said Chris.  
Through her tears, Lori became distraught about what she had done so she spoke  
"You know what, maybe you're right. I should have objected to bringing you into the club, we only did it because Robbie wanted you in his new club which he started in the first place." Lori stated whilst she brought her hand to her eye, rubbing the stinging tears from her eyes.  
"Look forget it, I don't want to hang out with you ever again." Chris said raising his hands up to say he's had enough of this.  
He turned away from Lori who stood herself up before she spoke. "Chris I'm sorry. Wait please." Lori pleaded which had Chris stop at a few steps in his tracks.  
Chris turned himself around to see Lori, starting to cry as she spoke.  
"Look I'm sorry for tricking you in the first place Christopher and I'm sorry for going with Robbie in forcing you into that house in the first place, if its any consolation I thought that Robbie's whole club was a stupid club altogether and I wanted to go into the house with you."

Chris looked at Lori, who was standing there guilty for her actions last month, so he spoke in terms.  
"Okay well thank you for the apology, but I'm not going to rat out on you for attacking me today. So since school is going to start soon and you want to make up for it, here's my proposition: No more Danger incorporated. In fact you and I start over as acquainted friends. And the next time you think about attacking me or tricking me again, I'm calling the police and this time I will press charges against you. I'm giving you this second chance at being a new friend and you seem to be a very nice tomboy who can be a kind person if given the chance, Do we have a deal? Please Lori, I am a forgiving person and I want us to start over."

Lori thought about the deal before she spoke.  
"Alright but on one condition; you don't ever take me back to that house again. I don't want us to go near that house, especially after what happened inside that awful place."

Chris stepped forward and then offered his hand to her. "Deal."  
Lori then drew a small grin at Chris. When she reached out to take his hand, the two then shook on it sealing their deal.  
They withdrew their hands when Chris then spoke. "Come one, we'll go for a walk to the store and maybe we can buy a couple of sodas."

"Sure and maybe we can catch a movie or something" Lori spoke before she and Chris went off side by side, starting a new friendship together.  
"Okay, but nothing that involves ghosts, i mean I have had my share of ghosts." Chris stated.  
"I know what you mean, well I'm sure that there is a couple of action films or better yet a good comedy on at the movies Chris." Lori said to Chris who then laughed.  
But as the two were heading on the road to a new start on their friendship, the ghostly couple watched the two walk together from afar whilst Chris and Lori went into the distance. "Awe, they look so good together don't they darling?" said the ghost wife.  
"Yes they do, those two remind me of what we were like when we were alive." said the ghost husband.  
"And it was nice of Lori to suggest that we lure the new runaway into the house, she said that she was a much younger child than Lori was and she promised never to trespass on us again." The ghost wife said and then laughed before she and her ghost husband vanished into the darkness, leaving the whole house once again alone and abandoned for ever more.

 _ **Well that's the end of the story that I've written, at least only one young kid from Danger incorporated club had managed to get out of the house of No return and lived to get a second chance from Chris Wakely. So please Read the story, leave me your thoughts and comment on the story.**_


End file.
